Amagi's Head Field Security(甘城 の 裁判所 保障 会長)
by mbit99
Summary: Mashu Ryuno, seorang tukang gebuk yakuza yang pindah pekerjaan menjadi kepala keamanan lapangan disebuah taman karena bosan dikejar-kejar pers. Bagaimana nasibnya? Baca di fic ini. Warning! One Liner, EYD (DISCLAIMER UNTUK 1 FIC PENUH: SELAMA SAYA MEMBUAT FIC INI SAYA MENYATAKAN 0% KEPEMILIKAN ATAS "AMAGI BRILLIANT PARK") Pairing: Kanie x Sento X Latifa, OC X Sylphy
1. Intro

Amagi's Head Field Security Catatan Penulis Selamat datang, para pembaca. Judul dari fic kali ini adalah 'Amagi's Head Field Security', fanfic pertama saya Amagi Brilliant Park.  
Ada beberapa hal yang disebutkan dalam sini:  
Pertama-tama, saya ingin mengatakan bahwa disclaimer adalah pada bagian ini hanya sementara Catatan Penulis dalam bab pembuka dan penutup volume. Tapi, disclaimer adalah berlaku untuk semua bab dalam sini.  
Kedua, saya menggunakan OC saya sebagai karakter utama, jika anda sudah membaca 'Wanderer's Box', anda beruntung. Ryuno Mashu ditampilkan dalam fanfic ini. Tapi, untuk mengurangi OPness, saya menghapus 'dragonic arm' dan 'Heartless'nya(bagi yang ngak ngerti baca dulu). Tapi, dia masih sama Mashu yang Anda tahu.  
Ketiga, fanfic ini tampak seperti novel ringan jika Anda mulai membaca ini. Terakhir, saya harap Anda suka fanfic saya. Jangan lupa untuk memberi komentar setelah membaca fanfic saya.  
DISCLAIMER (UNTUK SEMUA BAB): Amagi Brilliant Park dan bukan milikku! Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa di dalam kecuali beberapa bagian dari plot dan OC ini. disclaimer ini digunakan sampai fic ini selesai. Meskipun saya masih tidak memiliki anime, manga, bahkan LNnya. Terakhir, jika Anda menemukan kesamaan apapun dalam fanfic ini, itu hanya kebetulan.  
format:  
"pembicaraan"  
-POV Switch (per karakter) - 


	2. Chapter 1 - Ganti Perkerjaan

Volume 1.1 - Dari tukang gebuk yakuza menjadi staf keamanan lapangan

-Mashu-

5 Agustus, Amagi Brilliant Park, bagian Barat Tokyo, Jepang

Halo, semua orang. Namaku Ryuno Mashu, aku tukang gebuk yakuza terkuat Tokyo.

Jika Anda bertanya kehidupanku sehari-hari, aku bersekolah di SMA Amagi di pagi hari, aku memukul yakuza di malam hari.

Aku memiliki rambut oranye runcing, mata coklat gelap, dan tubuh yang kuat. Aku selalu memakai seragam yang sama setiap hari, sepertinya aku tidak pernah mencuci pakaianku.

Tapi, aku benar-benar melakukannya, itu hanya terlihat sama. Alih-alih berbicara tentang kehidupan sehari-hariku, mari kita bicara apa yang aku lakukan sekarang.

Sekarang, aku berada di tempat yang disebut 'Amagi Brilliant Park' atau 'AmaBuri'. Tapi, aku hanya ingin datang ke sini karena sesuatu.

Aku bermaksud mencari peleceh seksual paling berbahaya di Tokyo, Mr.S&M. nama aslinya tidak diketahui. Dia dikenal karena meleceh para gadis secara seksual di berbagai tempat.

Sekarang, sasarannya adalah gadis-gadis yang berada di AmaBuri, termasuk para 'Cast Members', sebutan untuk staffnya. Aku sedang mencari Mr.S&M, ia memiliki topeng Tengu di wajahnya, dan dia selalu memakai pakaian yang teduh.

Tapi, masalahnya adalah setelah ia menyentuh seorang wanita, wanita itu akan merasa panas dan mengikuti setiap perintahnya, jika aku tidak salah.

Aku melihat dua orang di depanku. Yang satu adalah memakai biru seragam dan gelang, yang lain memakai bahasa Inggris-tentara seperti pakaian, kecuali ia memiliki rok bukan celana jeans lengan panjang.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, salah satu dari mereka adalah temanku disebut, Kanie Seiya dengan seragam biru dan memiliki ban di lengan kanannya dan pacarnya menurut rumor, Sento Isuzu dengan dia tentara inggris seperti pakaian berjalan bersama-sama sekarang.

Tampaknya Sento memerah seperti orang gila. Tampaknya, dia sedang berkencan dengan Seiya.

"Hei, Seiya-teme, bagaimana kencanmu?"

Aku menggodanya; karena aku sangat suka untuk menggoda seseorang ketika mereka sedang kencan.

"Mashu-teme! Aku tidak berkencan! Aku hanya berpatroli sebagai pengelola taman ini. Sementara dia sekretarisku dan tidak lebih dari itu. Tidak mungkin kalau Kanie Seiya yang Agung akan jatuh cinta dan kencan dengan seseorang."

Katanya sambil tersipu gila, dia sepertinya dia berbohong. Dia terlihat arogan masih sama dari hari ke hari. Seiya, berhenti bertindak seperti kau adalah seorang dewa! Demi Tuhan, dasar Tsundere[1]! Omong-omong, ya sudahlah, mungkin aku benar karena dia tersipu malu.

"Hah? Ini tampaknya aku benar. "

Kataku sementara aku meletakkan senyum menggoda. Kemudian, pacarnya dikabarkan mengambil senapan yang di bawah roknya dan menunjukkan kepada saya. senapan nya memiliki putih sepenuhnya keabu-abuan dengan lapisan emas di beberapa bagian dari itu.

"Hah? Itu senjata yang sama, eh? Aku katakan, tidak ada senjata yang dapat digunakan untuk mengalahkan aku."  
Aku mengatakan sementara aku mengangkat bahuku sedikit. Beberapa detik aku mengatakan itu, Sento menarik pelatuk dengan aku sebagai sasarannya.

Tapi, aku berhasil menghindarinya hanya dengan gerakan hindaran benar sederhana. Aku dihindari seperti itu tidak ada bagi saya. Dia terus mencoba untuk menembak aku untuk beberapa kali. Tapi, saya menghindari mereka semua seperti itu tidak ada sementara aku mendekatinya.

"Ini ... Sento-san, di belakangmu! Makan ini, Mr.S&M!"

Kataku sambil ingin menggunakan 'pisau serangan tangan' dan arahkan ke lehernya. Tapi, aku melihat seorang pria dengan topeng tengu di belakang. Aku cepat tarik Sento-san dan mendorong di belakangku. Kemudian, aku menendang perutnya. Dia jatuh hanya dalam satu serangan. Tapi, dia bangun lagi.

"Ryuno Mashu, tukang gebuk yakuza terkuat atau, 'Naga dari Tokyo'."

Mr.S&M mengejek saya dan ia menyeringai. Untungnya, saya telah mendorong Sento-san tepat sebelum ia menyentuhnya.

"Hati-hati, Seiya-teme, Sento-san. Dia Mr.S&M, Peleceh seksual paling berbahaya di Tokyo! Begitu dia menyentuh gadis, gadis-gadis akan merasa panas dan mengikuti perintahnya. Seiya-teme, apakah kamu ingin pacarmu diambil olehnya?"

Aku menggodanya, tetapi di saat yang sama, dia marah dan berusaha untuk memukul Mr.S&M.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh sekretarisku "

Teriaknya sambil marah dan pukulan dia di tempat yang berbeda.

Kemudian, aku bergerak cepat untuk balik Mr.S&M dan aku mengirimkan serangan siku ke punggungnya.

Seperti yang kuduga, pipi Sento-san memerah seperti buah persik setelah mendengar itu. Wow, itu sepertinya aku benar tentang hal ini.

Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana jika ia menyentuh gadis lain. Aku melihat dia bangun lagi dan memasang seringaiannya.

"Aku sadar kekuatanmu, Naga. Aku meningkatkan massa ototku. Sehingga, aku bisa bertahan dari seranganmu."

Katanya sambil menyeringai dan berusaha untuk menyentuh Sento-san. Kemudian, sementara dia masih meraih senapannya, dia membidiknya ke Mr.S&M dan menembak senapan itu kepadanya. Dia langsung terlempar ke belakang dan menangis kesakitan.

"Itu peluru 'Pain Bringer' nya, peluru ini bisa membawa rasa sakit yang sangat hebat. Tapi, peluru ini tidak bisa membunuh orang."

Seiya mengatakan kepadaku sambil menunjuk ke Mr.S&M yang bergulir di tanah karena nyeri.

Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih. Tapi, aku tidak akan begitu mudah percaya wanita, bahkan mereka yang baik.

Jadi, aku pikir aku tidak harus melakukan itu. Aku berjalan menuju Mr.S&M dan mencengkeram kerah dengan tangan kiriku dan aku memukulnya di perutnya dengan tangan kananku untuk beberapa kali.

Setelah beberapa kali meninju, aku melemparnya. Anehnya, dia tidak berteriak karena dia tidak merasakan sakit dari pukulanku.

"Hah?"

Kataku sambil menarik katanaku yang selalu tergantung di pinggangku dan saya melompat setinggi mungkin. Mr.S&M bangun dan melihat saya dalam ketakutan dari bawah.

"Gaya Pedang Naga Surgawi: Serangan Cakar Naga!"

Kataku sambil memukul dia di kepala dengan sisi tumpul dari katanaku karena aku cukup dekat dengannya.

Aturan nomor satu aliran 'Gaya Pedang Naga Surgawi", 'Hanya menggunakan sisi tajam dari katanamu ketika itu diperlukan'. Kemudian, ia pingsan. Ada dua alasan mengapa dia ambruk...

Satu, katanaku dibuat oleh paduan baja, berlian buatan, dan titanium. Anda bisa membayangkan betapa kerasnya katanaku dan bagaimana berat itu.

Dua, kudengar, dia hanya ditingkatkan otot-ototnya di hampir tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya

"Satu hal lagi, taman Anda kurang seseorang yang menjaga daerah lapangannya, yang menyebabkan hal ini. Untungnya, tidak ada korban. Aku akan Staf Keamanan Lapangan di taman ini, mulai besok."

Aku berkata dengan nada serius sementara aku menyarungkan katanaku.

"Apa itu?"

Seiya yang barusan mengatakan dirinya yang agung itu bertanya seolah-olah dia tidak tahu. Hah? 'Seiya yang agung' kehilangan keagungannya?! Hahaha, sepertinya aku akan tertawa karena ini.

"Kelemahan taman ini adalah keamanan di daerah dalam, atau kusebut lapangan, bukan lapangan olahraga."

Aku mengangkat Mr.S&M dan menaruhnya dibahuku seperti dia tidak ada apa-apa setelah aku menaruh katanaku di pinggangku lagi.

"Beberapa tugas dari staf adalah, menjaga wahana yang ada ditaman ini dari kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Salah satunya, yang ini. Seiya-teme, aku ingin mengambil gajiku. Dan, sampai jumpa besok." Kataku sambil berjalan membawa Mr.S&M.

Aku membawanya ke kantor polisi terdekat untuk menukarnya dengan uang seperti biasa. Harga kepalanya sekitar 10 juta yen.

-Seiya-

Mashu sudah berjalan pergi dengan 'Mr.S&M ', aku melihat pipinya Sento memerah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia memerah sekarang.

"Sento, apa yang terjadi dengan pipimu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa Kanie-kun."

Dia menjawab sebelum dia berdiri dan menggeleng beberapa kali. Kemudian, dia berjalan ke arahku.

Tampaknya ia menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap aku. Mungkin, itu hanya perasaanku.

Aku, Kanie Seiya yang Agung telah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Tidak, itu hanya omong kosong.

"Mari kita pergi, kita perlu memeriksa tempat lain sekarang."

Kemudian, kami berjalan untuk memeriksa tempat lain di taman ini, melanjutkan patroli kami seperti kami tidak melihat apa apa.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Patroliku sudah selesai dan aku melihat Moffle, Macaron, dan Tiramy sedang menonton TV di ruang pemeran. Mereka sedang menonton berita.

Berita itu adalah tentang 'Tukang Gebuk Yakuza Terkuat Berhasil Menangkap Mr. S & M.'Saya melihat pakaian wanita reporter berdiri di depan sebuah kantor polisi.

"Selamat datang di 'Tokyo Headlines', para permirsa. Saya Mikasa dan saya akan menjelaskan berita. Hanya sekarang, Tokyo yakuza karunia terkuat, Ryuno Mashu telah menangkap peleceh seksual paling berbahaya bernama Mr.S&M. Sekarang, di sini di Kantor Polisi Tokyo dengan dia menerima sesuatu dari mereka."

Tiramy cepat berteriak setelah ia melihat Mikasa

"Mikasa ! Bukalah…."

"Diam, Tiramy!"

"Diam, kalian berdua, aku tidak bisa mendengar berita!

Tiramy dikatakan sebagai mulutnya ditutup oleh Macaron dan keduanya dipukul oleh Moffle. Kemudian, Sento datang entah dari mana dan menembak tiga dari mereka.

Bam!

"Aduh, kami minta maaf."

Tiga dari mereka mengatakan mereka ditembak di punggung mereka. Kemudian, kami melihat Mashu-teme dan reporter itu, Mikasa. Mikasa akan mewawancarainya. Dia masih memasang tampilan dingin ke arah reporter itu.

"Saat ini, kami sedang mewawancarai Mashu. Mashu dapat Anda ceritakan mengapa dan bagaimana Anda menangkap dia?"

"Aku menangkap dia karena aku adalah tukang gebuk yakuza. Harga Kepalanya terlalu tinggi juga ku. Saya mendapatkan bantuan dari seseorang saat itu, jika itu bukan karena dia. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. "

Dia berkata dingin, lalu dia menghilang dari layar dalam hitungan detik. Dia secepat yang kudengar. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat dia ketika dia berdiri atau berjalan.

"Di mana Mashu? Mungkin, dia berjalan ke suatu tempat. Omong-omong, itu saja dan ... semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Kemudian, Tiramy menutup TV dan mengerang.

"Urgh, kenapa dia tidak membuka pakaiannya."

Tiramy adalah maskot yang mesum seperti biasa. Kemudian, Moffle mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mashu namanya kan? Aku ingin menjadi kuat seperti dia. Jadi, Kanie tidak akan bisa menyentuh Latifa."

Katanya sambil menyeringai dan melotot ke aku dengan tampilan yang jahat.

"Moffle, kupikir Latifa yang menginginkan Kanie. Diam-diam, ia telah berusaha untuk memasak hidangan favoritnya."

Macaron memotong kata-katanya.

"Hah? Apa kamu yakin?"

"..."

Moffle dan aku bertanya bahwa dengan ragu-ragu sementara wajah Sento memerah. Kupikir itu merupakan ekspresi dari seorang gadis cemburu jika aku lihat. Setelah itu, dia pergi dari tempat dimana kami mengobrol.

Aku hanya tidak tahu mengapa dia bertindak seperti ini. Dia hanya sekretarisku dan aku hanya berdiri di sini sebagai seorang manajer.

Mengapa aku berpikir tentang hal ini? Tidak mungkin untukku, Kanie Seiya yang Agung akan berpikir tentang sesuatu hal yang tidak berguna yang disebut asmara.

Yah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada mereka sejak hari yang menentukan itu. Seperti, Sento lebih ramah kepadaku daripada biasanya, Latifa-san memberi aku masakannya ketika aku datang ke istana dan, itu bukan kroket.

Kemudian, Tiramie nyengir kepada saya setiap hari dan Moffle menempatkan wajah marah kepada saya sejak hari setelah itu. Biarkan waktu menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

-Sento-

Kudengar, Latifa-sama sedang memasak sesuatu untuk Kanie-kun. Aku secara refleks pergi ke dapur untuk memasak dan pipiku memerah dan terlihat seperti gadis yang cemburu.

Mengapa aku merasa seperti ini?

Itulah yang kupikirkan sebelum aku masuk ke dapur, dan aku melihat Latifa memasak sesuatu. Sepertinya dia tidak memasak kokret, tapi ada sebuah panci dan dia sedang mengaduk sesuatu, lalu terdapat beberapa alat daput dan bahan makanan disebelahnya.

"Latifa-sama, apa yang sedang kau masak?"

"Sento-san, aku sedang memasak sebuah 'dish set'."

"'Dish set'?"

Sepertinya aku belum dengar apa itu. Tapi, dia membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lalu, dia memasak sambil menunjuk ke arah beberapa bahan makanan yang ada di atas talenan.

"Aku sedang memasak beberapa makanan jepang, namun, aku akan menaruhnya dalam satu piring."

Katanya dengan polos, mungkin ini balas budi karena Kanie-kun menghilangkan kutukannya. Aku secara refleks mencari bahan makanan dan alat dapur yang belum dipakai oleh Latifa-sama dan memasak makanannya.

Sekarang, aku ingin memasak sebuah sup untuknya. Namun, bukan hanya itu, aku juga ingin memasak sesuatu yang lain. Ditengah waktu memasakku, Latifa menghadap ke aku dan bertanya,

"Sento-san, apa pendapatmu tentang Kanie-sama?"

Tanyanya dengan nada serius, seperti gadis biasa menanyakan temannya tentang laki-laki yang temannya sukai.

"Kanie-kun? Dia itu..."

Aku membayangkan seberapa maskulinnya dia, seberapa gagahnya dia, seberapa hebatnya dia. Loh, kenapa aku tiba-tiba begini? Dan, Latifa-sama mengatakan sesuatu,

"Pipimu memerah, Sento-san."

Hah? Pipiku memerah, bagaimana bisa? Dia hanya bosku dan aku hanya sekretarisnya. Kami hanya mengelola taman ini dan sekolah bersama.

"Dia itu sudah memiliki apa yang wanita mau, hanya saja dia terlalu narsis."

Kataku dengan dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau disuruh memilih salah satu dari '50 Musketir' dengan dirinya?"

50 Musketir, berisi 50 musketir elite yang terkenal seluruh Maple Land. Dan, keluarga kami ingin menyeleksikan satu dari 50 orang itu untuk menjadi suamiku, apalagi aku adalah penjaga dari puteri kerajaan.

Tapi, mereka semua tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Kanie-kun, mereka memang tampan. Tapi.. Ya sudahlah, kalian tahu sendiri apa yang kupikirkan, yang penting Kanie-kun jauh diatas mereka.

"Aku memilih..."

Kataku pada Latifa-sama. Namun, sepertinya dia tahu. Lalu, dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan serius,

"Aku menyukai Kanie-sama."

Aku tetap telihat tidak apa-apa. Namun, mengapa rasanya seperti ada saingan? Lagipula, aku hanya menjaga Latifa, dan Kanie-kun hanya bosku.

Perasaan ini bercampur aduk. Disatu sisi, ini memang menyenangkan karena Latifa-sama memiliki cintanya. Disisi lainnya, ini sangat sakit, seperti ada yang mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dariku.

"..."

Aku kehilangan kata-kataku dan kembali memasak.

-Mashu-

Hah ... .. Aku hampir digoda oleh reporter itu lagi. Mengapa ini selalu terjadi padaku?!

Aku hanya memukul yakuza untuk uang, bukan popularitas. Aku bukan pria yang suka diwawancarai dan ditampilkan di TV.

Hari yang buruk bagiku... Terakhir, aku berharap pekerjaan yang akan aku lakukan waktu berikutnya tidak membuat berita yang akan merekamku di TV.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan karena ini adalah hari aku harus pergi dan membelinya.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa, itu karena aku hidup sendiri. Dua kakak perempuanku tinggal di Eropa dengan suami mereka.

Dan, mereka mengundang orang tua saya untuk tinggal di sana. suami mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat sukses dan kaya.

Aku berasumsi bahwa aku sudah memiliki satu atau dua keponakan. Tapi, mereka tidak pernah melihat paman mereka.

Tapi, kabar buruknya adalah, mereka tidak mengundang aku dan hidupku sendirian di sini. kakak-kakak perempuanku telah berdebat dengan suami mereka hanya untuk diriku.

Tapi, mereka telah gagal, mereka tidak bisa menerimaku.

Suami kakak tertuaku adalah yang pertama yang tidak menerima saya. Kemudian, suami kedua kakak tertuaku tidak suka aku dalam pertemuan pertama kami.

Mereka tidak pernah mengirim bahkan satu sen untukku atau mereka tidak pernah mengirim surat kepadaku. Jadi, saya berasumsi bahwa semua keluarga saya telah melupakan aku.

Aku sudah melacak rumah mereka sekali dan mengirim mereka surat. Tapi, mereka tidak menjawab. Aku menduga kalau mereka tidak membalas selama enam bulan.

Aku sudah meminta mereka untuk mengirimkan saya pedang Eropa di sini. Tapi, tidak ada respon.

Aku sudah memberi kakak tertuaku sebuah mawar, dan bunga sakura untuk kakak kedua. Aku membeli ayahku kopi dan ibuku teh Jepang. Tapi, mereka tidak mengirim saya sesuatu atau bahkan surat.

Aku mulai bosan ini, satu-satunya hal yang kubisa lakukan adalah berdoa untuk kebahagiaan mereka di sana.

Aku sudah di rumahku. Sekarang, saya hanya ingin memasak makanan dan tidur setelah makan malam.

Saat aku memasuki rumahku, tidak ada yang ada di sana, seperti biasa. Beberapa menit kemudian, saya mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dan memasak makan malamku sendiri, memasak dan menonton berita.

Ini adalah aktivitas yang sering kulakukan sebelum tidur, karena, aku memang ingin mencari info tentang yakuza.

Sementara aku sedang memasak, biarkan aku memberitahu kalian sesuatu, aku ingin menyamarkan diri sebagai Staf Keamanan Lapangan besok jadi, tidak ada orang akan melihatku, kuharap begitu.

Aku makan malamku dan melakukan pekerjaan rumahku.

Akhirnya, aku mandi dan menyiapkan energiku untuk hari berikutnya.

Keesokan harinya, di sore hari, aku sedang tidur di kelas.

Semua orang tahu kalau aku tidur di kelas dan guru tidak memperhatikanku ketika aku sedang tidur. Karena, aku masih bisa mendapatkan nilai yang baik walau aku tidur di kelas, kecuali, matematika, aku sangat membenci matematika.

Lupakan masalah itu, sekarang, aku datang ke Amagi Brilliant Park untuk menemui Seiya-teme.

Di depan taman itu aku melihat sebuah gerbang masuk menuju taman itu dan melihat banyak orang yang kesana.

Dari penampilannya saja aku setuju kalau taman ini adalah taman yang bagus, apalagi dengan harga yang sangat murah, 30 Yen..

Aku langsung memasukkan katanaku ke sebuah tas gitar yang kubawa dari rumah dan memakai baju seperti pengamen. Dan segera bertemu dengan Seiya-teme.

Lalu, melihat laku-laki berambut pirang dengan arah rambut kebelakang dan ada bang di sisi kiri mukanya. Dia memakai pakaian jas abu-abu dan terlihat seperti orang kantoran. Namun, aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Aku melihatnya ketika dia tertawa jahat didepan Seiya-teme dan Sento-san. Dia mengatakan kalau kutukannya akan terus berada di tubuh 'Latifa' dan dia akan menghancurkan taman ini dengan ribuan cara.

"Oi, kau... Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu."

Kataku padanya, lalu dia memalingkan mukanya dan datang menuju diriku. Sial, dia sangat berbahaya menurut naluriku, auranya sangat berbahaya dan sangat besar. Kalau begini, aku akan kalah.

"Halo, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, Naga dari Tokyo. Atau aku memanggilmu Ryuno Mashu."

Hah? Sepertinya orang ini mengetahui diriku, dia tersenyum dan bersikap ramah padaku.

"Namaku Takaya Kurisu, senang bertemu denganmu. Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

Katanya dengan sangat ramah sambil memberi secarik kertas. Hey, aku tidak suka memberi tanda tangan, bung. Aku hanya tukang gebuk yakuza yang menukarkan yakuza dengan uang.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Kataku sambil meninggalkan dia dari belakang. Takaya Kurisu, sepertinya ada yang jahat pada dirinya.

Aku masuk ke taman dan mencari dimana Seiya-teme berada, kali ini aku harus cepat. Karena, cepat atau lambat dia akan menghancurkan taman ini, kalau aku tidak salah ingat akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ditengah perjalananku menuju Seiya-teme, aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru. Namun, bagian tengah rambutnya dikuncir dua. Tapi, dia mengingatkanku dengan salah satu kakakku, aku langsung datang kepadanya.

"Rika-nee?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 - Datangnya 50 Musketir

Volume 1.2 Rika-nee?

6 Agustus, Amagi Briliant Park, bagian barat Tokyo, Jepang

-Mashu-

"Rika-nee?"

Itulah yang ku keluarkan dari mulutku. Orang itu pastinya Rika Walcott atau Rika Ryuno. Namun,

"Rika-nee? Siapa dia?"

Balasannya mengatakan hal lain. Sepertinya dia bukan Rika-nee, aku langsung meminta maaf padanya dan langsung pergi mencari Kanie-teme. Kalau dilihat dari cara berbicaranya, itu berbeda 180 derajat dari Rika-nee. Dia sangat lembut dan santai, tapi Rika-nee...

Kau akan berpikir kalau dia adalah Kushina kedua...

Tapi, masalahnya dimana Kanie-teme? Aku saja tidak tahu kantornya, hanya modal asal datang.

Lalu, seseorang muncul dari belakangku dan dia adalah orang yang tadi.

"Sylphy"

Katanya dengan nada yang terkesan hipernya. Namanya unik juga, Sylphy. Kalo tidak salah, itu dari peri yang namanya Sylph.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke kantor dimana Kanie-teme berada?"

Dia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan dengan santainya sambil mengantarkanku ke tempat yang ingin kutuju. Lalu, dia menunjuk sebuah gedung dan pergi dengan santainya.

"Terima kasih"

Itulah yang kukatakan lalu,

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat lemari dikiri dan kananku, dan beberapa meja disana, seperti ruang kantoran saja. Yang terakhir, aku melihat Sento-san dan Kanie-teme yang sedang berdiri.

"Oh, Hallo, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Begitulah Kanie-teme menyapaku. Aku segera datang ke mereka, melepaskan topi pengamenku dan mengambil sebuah arsip dibalik baju pengamen yang kupakai ini.

"Mashu-teme, baiklah kalau begitu."

Kanie-teme langsung mengambil arsip yang kuberikan padanya lalu mengeceknya seperti orang profesional.

"Ryuno Mashu, betulkah itu?"

Tanyanya, lalu aku mengangguk. Sepertinya dia professional kalau masalah menerima orang.

"Untuk apa kau berkerja disini?"

Pertanyaan ini sangat mudah untuk kujawab, sepertinya.

"Kanie-teme, kau sadar peristiwa kemarin?"

Tanyaku, yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Perisitiwa kemarin menunjukkan kalau keamanan di daerah dalam taman sangat lemah, dimana ini bisa menjadi kesalahan besar ketika kau membiarkannya begitu saja."

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Lalu, ada sebuah informasi yang kau layak dengar. Kurisu Takaya kembali dan ingin berulah lagi di taman ini. Sepertinya, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu pada orang yang bernama 'Latifa' ini."

Itulah beberapa patah kata yang keluar dari mulutku yang membuat mereka kaget.

"Apa?! Kurisu Takaya, apa kau tidak bercanda, Mashu-teme?"

"Mashu-san, kau tidak bercanda?"

Mereka kaget begitu mendengar kata 'Kurisu Takaya'. Lalu, aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Kalau Kurisu Takaya yang pirang itu, aku memang tidak bercanda sama sekali. Dia muncul tadi ketika aku belum masuk ke taman."

"Aku juga curiga pada orang yang namanya Takaya Kurisu itu. Kalau tidak salah, beberapa waktu sebelum aku melihat pohon berkilau, aku melihat dia tertawa dengan jahatnya di depan kalian, mengatakan kalau kutukannya akan terus berada di tubuh 'Latifa' dan dia akan menghancurkan taman ini dengan ribuan cara."

"Orang itu menyapaku tadi pagi, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang jahat didalam dirinya."

Lalu, mereka kaget seperti menemukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Menatapku dengan mata terbelakak dan muka yang mencemaskan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu tentang Kurisu ini.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan siapa Latifa dan Kurisu ini?"

Tanyaku dingin, namun diisi dengan rasa penasaran. Mereka mengambil napas mereka sebelum Kanie-teme mengatakan sesuatu.

"Nanti akan kami beritahu begitu kau sudah cukup lama disini."

Kata Kanie-teme. Menurutku, ini masuk akal, kenapa? Mereka belum siap untuk memberitahuku masalah ini. Tapi, nanti aku yakin mereka akan memberitahukannya padaku suatu hari, atau itu tetap jadi rahasia mereka.

"Ya sudah, aku tahu. Aku tidak keberatan kalau tidak mengetahui siapa itu 'Latifa' dan 'Kurisu'. Kembali ke topik, apa aku diterima?"

Tanyaku yang membuat Kanie-teme melihatku dengan tatapan dingin dan membanting sebuah stamp diatas arsipku.

"Kau diterima, Mashu-teme. Kau memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang diatas rata-rata dan kau memiliki kecepatan seorang samurai, orang sepertimu tidak dapat dilewatkan begitu saja."

Kanie-teme menerimaku, ya selamat datang perkerjaan baruku.

Siang harinya, aku melihat beberapa orang bersenjata didepan hotel. Mereka membawa senjata api dan berbagai macam senjata tajam.

"Yakuza lagi, yakuza lagi, apa kalian disewa? Atau ingin meleceh disini?"

Ledekku kepada para yakuza yang tiba-tiba datang ke taman ini.

"Pengamen menjadi lawan kita? HAHAHAHAHAHA... Ugh!"

Aku masih memakai baju pengamen dan menyerang mereka dengan tongkat ku. Dulu sekali, aku sering hampir dipukuli oleh kakak-kakakku karena aku suka mencuri coklat mereka ketika hari Valentine, dan aku menggunakan tongkat sapu untuk menghalangi serangan mereka.

Lalu, aku mengembangkan kemampuan bermain tongkatku disebuah sekolah wushu dekat sini, walaupun aku bukan murid disana, tapi mereka membantuku dalam hal ini. Jadinya, aku jago memainkan tongkatku.

Aku menyerang mereka semua dengan teknik wushu yang teman-temanku disana ajarkan dan berhasil meruntuhkan mereka semua sebelum mereka menyerangku. Orang-orang melihat aksiku dengan terkagum, dan memanggilku Kashu-no-eiyu karena ini.

"Hah, aku hanya melakukan apa yang harusnya aku lakukan"

Kataku sambil membawa mereka semua ke kantor polisi terdekat dalam waktu yang cepat untuk menukarkannya dengan uang, lalu aku kembali ke taman ini dalam waktu satu detik.

Namun, aku rasa ada yang aneh di hotel yang disamping taman ini. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat dimana hotel itu berada dan mengintip di ruang itu. Lalu, aku melihat sosok yang mirip dengan Kurisu memarahi beberapa orang yang terlihat seperti yakuza.

Dia teriak dan suaranya bisa kudengar.

"APA?! KALIAN TIDAK BISA MENGACAU DI TAMAN ITU?!"

"Disana... Ada seorang pengamen yang mampu mengalahkan kita semua, hii... Kami tidak akan bisa!"

"Kalian..."

Katanya, lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah sihir yang terlihat seperti mengambil jiwa seseorang, lalu dia melakukan hal yang sama pada orang-orang yang tersisa disana.

Aku langsung kabur dan kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada..

-Kanie-

Aku sedang mengecek keadaan taman dan aku menemukan Mashu dengan baju pengamennya. Lalu, Mashu mendatangiku, dan sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hati-hati dengan Kurisu itu, dia bisa mencuri jiwa orang..."

Itulah kata-katanya, aku langsung kaget seketika. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengerikan dibalik Kurisu Takaya.. Sento-san dan Latifa harus tahu apa yang terjadi, lalu aku dengan cepat pergi kesana...

Namun, Moffle berlari dan berusaha meninjuku di muka, dan aku menghindarinya.

"Moffle, kau melakukan itu untuk apa?"

"Apakah kau menyentuh keponakanku?"

Tanyanya, lalu dia berusaha meninjuku lagi. Namun, Mashu muncul di depan Moffle dan me..

"Moffle, itu namamu kan, teknikmu sudah cukup bagus. Namun, kau agak ceroboh dan mudah terpancing emosi. Lalu, belum ada apa-apa kau sudah meninju kawanmu. Yang terakhir, kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi manusia atau minimal tidak terlihat seperti maskot untuk sementara agar aku mampu melatihmu dengan benar..."

"Kanie-teme, kau akan ikut latihanku juga."

Lalu, Moffle berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut sepundak dan sedikit brewokan. Lalu, kami pun melakukan latihan kami.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Kami kelelahan akibat latihan yang diberi Mashu-teme, dia memang kuat. Tapi, untuk menjadi kuat dia harus selelah ini? Apa itu benar? Moffle sedikit lebih kuat dibandingkan aku...

Namun, latihan Mashu terkesan sadis dan tidak sembarang orang yang bisa bertahan dengan latihannya. Bagaimana aku bisa kuat... Katanya, Sento akan segera menikah secara politik dengan salah satu anggota '50 Musketir'...

Mashu-teme memberitahuku itu... Lalu, dia melemparkan sebuah senapan kepadaku..

"Kanie-teme, kita latihan menembak sekarang... Untuk mengalahkan mereka, kau akan membutuhkan senapan ini, tenang, sudah kumodifikasi untuk stabilitas, kecepatan reload, dan kekuatan pelurunya... "

Dia diam sejenak dan melempar sebuah foto berisi laki-laki kepadaku.

"Namanya Date... Dia adalah calon suami Sento-san... Karena, dia adalah anggota terelite dari '50 Musketir', seseorang memberikan info penuh tentang '50 Musketir' kepadaku.."

Mashu-teme mengatakan itu ketika aku menerima senapan ini. Lalu, aku berdiri dan bertanya.

"Dimana tempatnya, Mashu-teme?"

Tanyaku sambil memegang senapan ini.

-Sento-

Latifa sama menyukai Kanie-kun, rasanya sakit.. Tapi, aku juga bahagia karena dia bisa mencintai seseorang untuk pertama kalinya.

Namun, ini sakit... Sangat sakit sampai rasanya aku hilang fokus.

Tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi masalah... Melainkan, Date...

Date adalah anggota terelite di '50 Musketir', tembakannya sangat hebat dan lebih kuat dibanding diriku.

Bahkan, dia bisa menggunakan senapan dengan jarak yang sangat jauh, lebih dari para sniper yang kulihat di film-film pembunuhan.

Walau dia sangat hebat dalam menembak, tapi, aku tidak suka dia. Dia terlalu jahat pada wanita, dia suka memaksa para wanita untuk melakukan ini dan itu tanpa membaca perasaanya...

Semoga Kanie-kun bisa mengalahkannya..

"Sento-san, kenapa?"

Tanya Latifa begitu dia melihatku memasang wajah sedih.

"Aku hanya merasa sakit, sepertinya aku juga menyukai Kanie-kun."

Kataku dengan nada sedih.

"Namun, nantinya ada sayembara untuk orang-orang yang ingin menjadi tunanganku. Masalahnya adalah Date..."

"Date?"

Latifa memasang wajah bingung dan dia terlihat seperti tidak tahu Date. Memang, dia tidak tahu... Karena ini hanya diketahui oleh keluargaku.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan lagi siapa itu Date... Begitu waktunya tiba."

Kataku dengan senyuman palsu.

Kanie-kun, semoga kau bisa menang diantara semua anggota '50 Musketir'.


	4. Chapter 3 - 50 Musketir telah datang!

Volume 1.3 50 Musketir telah datang?!

-Seiya-

Aku masih latihan sesuai dengan apa yang Mashu suruh. Menembak sejauh 10 km dari tempat sasaran dengan sebuah senapan yang diberikan oleh Mashu dan aku masih tidak mengenai sasaran.

"Kau tidak ingin Sento-san diambil mereka kan?"

Kata Mashu-teme yang terus mengacaukan mentalku dengan kata-kata kasarnya.

"Mana 'Kanie Seiya yang Agung' itu?"

Kata Mashu-teme yang memicu emosiku akibat gagal menembak dengan tepat sasaran dari jarak sejauh ini.

"Dari arsip milik keluarganya Latifa, Date, pemimpin '50 Musketir' mampu menembak dari kejauhan 10 km"

Kata Mashu-teme yang membuatku semangat untuk menembak dari jarak 10 km.

Lalu, aku berusaha untuk menembakan itu dan mengenai persis di targetnya.

"Bagus, 'Kanie Seiya yang Agung' telah tiba.."

Mashu-teme memuji dengan senyumannya... Lalu, dia menekan satu tombol. Lalu, keluar beberapa tempat target.

Mashu-teme mengambil sebuah senapan dan menembakkannya ke semua target itu dengan tepat sasaran tanpa meleset sedikitpun dan dia melakukannya hanya dalam waktu 1 detik.

"Hah... Mashu-teme, kau tidak bercanda kan?"

Aku hanya bisa kaget dengan apa yang Mashu-teme lakukan. Mashu -teme menembak dengan cepat dan tepat.

Sementara, aku butuh beberapa kali tembak baru mampu mengenai sasaran dengan sempurna.

"Kanie-teme... Dia memiliki kecepatan yang setengahnya dari diriku..."

kata Mashu dengan nada dingin. Lalu, menaruhnya dipunggungnya.

"Kau sebenarnya apa? Maple-Lander?"

Tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Aku hanya orang yang banyak latihan, dengan banyak latihan inilah aku mampu melakukan ini semua..."

Kata Mashu-teme dengan nada dingin namun serius. Lalu, Mashu-teme menepuk pundakku.

"Aku tahu kau bisa, Kanie... Aku tahu kau mampu mengalahkannya..."

Kata Mashu dengan senyuman ala gurunya. Lalu, aku mencoba menembak dari jarak 20 km dengan kecepatan 1 detik.

Aku berhasil mengenai dua dari semua sasaran yang ada disana...

"Sebuah kemajuan lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali..."

kata Mashu dengan senyumannya, lalu aku berusaha lagi sampai aku mampu menembak semuanya dengan kejauhan ini.

Sementara itu, seseorang dengan pakaian militer merah yang biasa dikenakan penjaga istana di Inggris dan terlihat seperti bishonen berambut pirang datang.

"Jadi ini, 'Kanie Seiya' yang membuat temanku jatuh hati."

kata orang itu dengan nada mengejek. Dan, dia melihat aku dan Mashu latihan dari jarak yang sangat jauh.

"Siapa kau? Mengganggu latihan seseorang saja, Kanie-teme, teruskan latihanmu."

kata Mashu yang langsung mendatanginya. Aku hanya terus berlatih dan menembak semua target yang ada di depanku dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. Aku pun mengaktifkan kemampuanku untuk membaca pikiran orang itu.

"Jadi kau yang dicintai Sento, aku tahu itu. Tenang, aku tidak akan menyerangmu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk sebuah 'rencana'. Tolong dengarkan aku nanti."

Kata orang itu dalam pikirannya. Dia terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan Mashu-teme seperti tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka.

Namun, aku harus tetap fokus. Walaupun dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan sesuatu dibalik senyuman dan tawanya dengan Mashu-teme.

Aku terus berlatih dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku akan terus berlatih sampai aku bisa menembak dengan jarak 20 km dan mengenai semuanya tepat sasaran dengan senapan yang Mashu-teme berikan dalam waktu 1 detik, ini demi Sento-san.

Akhirnya, dia langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Mashu bersamaku. Aku tidak begitu melihat kalau Date adalah orang yang tidak pantas mendapatkan hati Sento.

Setelah latihan, aku segera pergi bersama Mashu-teme untuk kembali berkerja karena disana memang agak ramai. Begitu kami sampai...

Yang kami lihat adalah beberapa gadis disandera dengan beberapa orang yang memakai baju yakuza dan membawa assault rifle dan menodongkannya beberapa gadis yang ada disana.

"Sebentar..."

Itulah yang keluar dari mulut Mashu-teme sebelum dia menghilang dan muncul dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat seperti orang yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal.

Dia memegang tongkatnya dan langsung berlari ke para yakuza lalu memukul mereka dengan tongkatnya sebelum mereka menarik pemicu senjatanya.

Beberapa dari mereka sudah melepaskan pegangan mereka pada assault rifle yang mereka pegang. Banyak gadis yang disandera di depan mereka, bahkan, Latifa dan Sento juga kena sandera.

Namun, kami melihat Latifa dan Sento yang sedang disandera juga. Semua sandera diikat diseluruh badannya, diikat dengan cara ikat yang sangat aneh dimata semua orang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, orang yang menyandera Sento itu langsung mati. Jauh disana terlihat Date dengan rambut pirangnya yang rapih dan pakaian ala seorang musketman.

"Sialan ka, ARGH!"

"Oi! Grr... Sia, ARGH!"

"Hiii! Siapa yang menembak kita?!"

Aku dan Mashu-teme heran melihat kejadian itu, tiga orang langsung mati dalam hitungan detik. Rasanya, dia terlalu kuat untuk kulawan dan mungkin dia adalah orang yang cocok untuk Sento.

"Siapapun yang menyandera temanku akan mati ditempat!"

Itulah yang langsung keluar dari mulut Date ketika dia menodongkan musketnya ke orang yang ketakutan itu dan menembaknya dikepala.

Aku dan Mashu kaget melihat aksi Date yang menembaknya dikepala. Kalau calon istri yang dia maksud adalah Sento, sepertinya aku tidak akan kuat.

Tidak kuat dalam menghadapinya nanti secara langsung, mungkin aku akan kehilangan Sento atau nyawaku. Tapi, bisa juga keduanya.

"Itu yang kalian dapat jika kalian melakukan ini pada temanku."

katanya sambil melepaskan ikatannya pada Sento. Dimana membuat beberapa gadis teriak kegirangan dan para laki-laki kesal dan cemburu.

Aku juga merasa kalau aku ingin menghajarnya dimuka. Tapi, tunggu! Tidak mungkin aku, Kanie Seiya yang Agung akan mengalami kecemburuan seperti ini!

"Dasar Tsundere, kau masih saja tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu. Kau terlalu termakan dengan kata-kata 'Kanie Seiya yang Agung' menurutku."

Mashu pun mengatakan aku Tsundere dan aku langsung marah. Entah mengapa, biasanya aku tidak peduli jadi bisa marah karena hal ini. Dimana diriku yang agung itu.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku, 'Kanie Seiya yang Agung' tidak mungkin merasa cemburu."

Kataku dengan amarah yang meluap-meluap dan pipi yang memerah karena Mashu-teme mengetahui perasaanku. Dia benar dalam beberapa hal. Hanya saja ini tidak masuk akal bagi aku, Kanie Seiya yang Agung.

"Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura, Kanie-teme, berhenti menyembunyikan perasaanku."

Kata Mashu dengan santainya sambil menaruh tongkatnya di punggung. Sepertinya dia juga ingin memukul Date diwajahnya. Namun, karena dia tidak begitu berhubungan dengan Sento, dia diam saja.

Sento langsung melihat kebawah, dan mengepalkan tangannya. Mukanya seperti menunjukkan rasa kesal campur frustasi karena dia aslinya tidak menginginkan untuk menjadi tunangannya.

Mashu langsung melepas semua gadis yang disandera dengan katananya. Dia pun langsung berbicara pada mereka.

Dia sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang terkesan agak misterius, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan lamanya.

Para gadis pun mengangguk dan langsung masuk kembali dalam taman. Mashu dengan tenangnya datang ke Seiya. Dan, Mashu sepertinya memegang topinya dan membuat matanya terkena bayangan topinya.

"Kanie-teme, alasan aku kemari ada beberapa. Namun, akan kuberitahu belakangan."

Kata Mashu yang berjalan kembali ke taman dan menjaga taman itu layaknya seorang penjaga yang sedang berkeliling. Tiba-tiba, Sento dan Date bertengkar.

"Sento, kenapa kau masih keras kepala? Aku melakukan ini demi kelangsungan Maple Land."

"Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin menjadi isteri dari orang sepertimu. Walaupun ini demi Maple Land, aku juga punya hak untuk memilih pasanganku sendiri."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi, aku tidak bisa menentang orang tua kita. Aku tahu kau menyukai pria lain, tapi, aku terpaksa. Aku membawa beban sebagai ketua '50 Musketir' dan '10 Elang'."

"Walaupun kau teman masa laluku, tapi, aku mencintai laki-laki lain. Dia sangat hebat dalam menjadi seorang pemimpin dan dia juga lebih tampan darimu."

"Ya sudah, aku tahu, mari kita buat rencana nantinya."

Pertengkaran mereka berakhir dengan sebuah rencana, sepertinya Mashu-teme ada benarnya juga. Disaat Date sudah berada di tempat yang sangat jauh, Sento mendekatiku..

Matanya berkaca-kaca dan menunjukkan rasa putus asa, seolah-olah menginginkan bantuanku. Aku pun tersipu malu karena dia berada di depanku.

"Kanie-kun..."

Katanya dengan lirih sambil menindihkan badannya ke Kanie secara pelan dan sepertinya ada yang membuat para gadis-gadis berteriak.

"KYA! KALIAN SANGAT COCOK! CIUM! CIUM GADISNYA!"

Teriak para gadis yang sudah lepas dari ikatan pada talinya itu. Mereka berteriak seperti mereka menonton salah satu scene yang ada di film romance mereka.

Lalu, Sento mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku, walau aku mau, aku tetap menolak karena aku adalah 'Kanie Seiya yang Agung'. Tidak mungkin aku akan berciuman dengan seorang gadis! kataku dalam hati.

Aku pun mendorong lembut Sento dan berjalan kembali. Para gadis pun mendesah sedih karena apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka semua mengira kalau aku akan mencium Sento?

TENTU SAJA TIDAK, TIDAK MUNGKIN BAGI AKU, KANIE SEIYA YANG AGUNG AKAN BERCIUMAN DENGAN SEORANG GADIS!

Aku berjalan ke kantor dan melihat banyak orang yang mendesah dan salah satunya adalah Mashu-teme dan Date.

(beberapa saat kemudian)

Aku sudah sampai di kantorku, namun, aku menemukan Latifa berada di depan mejaku dengan sebuah masakan. Dia tersenyum ketika aku masuk, senyumannya sangat manis.

"Kanie-sama, aku telah memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, makanlah setelah kau duduk."

Dia pun menarik kursiku pelan dan membiarkanku duduk di kursinya, lalu dia memberi masakkannya padaku, sepertinya dia memasak apa yang jadi makanan kesukaanku.

Lalu, aku mengambil sendokku dan memakan makanan itu.

Rasanya sungguh enak~ rasanya seperti Okaa-san memasakkannya untukku.

"Masakkanmu sungguh enak sekali, Latifa, terima kasih untuk makanannya."

Aku mengatakannya begitu sadar makananku sudah habis dalam waktu singkat saking enaknya.

"Sama-sama, Kanie-sama."

"Kanie-ku- Bagaimana masakkan Latifa-sama?"

Katanya dengan nada senang, namun Sento membuka pintu dan melihat adegan ini. Lalu, dia menanyakanku masakan Latifa dengan dinginnya, namun dibalik itu, aku melihat seperti dia merasa terkalahkan dengan Latifa.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kanie-sama."

Kata Sento yang menutup pintunya, namun, sepertinya aku merasa sakit setelah melihat Sento menatapku seperti itu dan menutup pintunya.

Mengapa ya? Mengapa perasaan ini datang pada 'Kanie Seiya yang Agung' ini?

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Jangan berpikiran seperti ini, TENTU SAJA TIDAK, TIDAK MUNGKIN BAGI AKU, KANIE SEIYA YANG AGUNG AKAN BERPERASAAN SEPERTI INI!

-Mashu-

Hah... Dasar Kanie bodoh... Sento sudah menunggu hal ini selama beberapa waktu, namun, kau tidak melakukannya.

"Aku harap dia menciumnya."

kata Date yang berada di sebelahku sambil membersihkan musketnya dan berjaga di taman ini bersamaku.

"Aku juga, bung..."

Balasku sambil memainkan tongkatku dengan pelan. Dan, aku serta Date melihat segerombolan yakuza yang datang ke arah kita.

"Oi~ Date-dono, kau akan menikmati pekerjaan ini bersamaku, bung, mari kita serang mereka! Yang paling sedikit, dialah yang membayar uang minum kita!"

"Baiklah, Mashu-dono!"

Aku langsung berlari sambil memegang tongkatku layaknya Son Goku memegang tongkatnya.

Aku mengayunkan tongkatku ke segerombolan yakuza yang menyerangku, semua serangan mereka dapat kutangkis dengan mudahnya dan Date juga menembak beberapa dari mereka.

Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang banyak, kami berdua berhasil membuat para yakuza tertunduk kesakitan dan berberapa dari mereka berguling di tanah sambil berteriak, "IBU! Tolong...".

Kami pun tertawa ketika mendengar hal ini, lalu, kami menghitung jumlah yakuza kami dan membawanya ke kantor polisi terdekat.

Ternyata, aku yang menang walaupun kami lupa untuk membeli minum disini. Kami melihat Sento dengan wajah yang sedih tepat ketika kita datang ke taman.

"Oi, Sento, kau kenapa berwajah seperti itu?"

Tanya Date dengan nada heran pada Sento, sepertinya dia berusaha untuk menenangkan Sento yang sedih. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia memasang wajah seperti itu, mungkin ada sesuatu.

"Sento-san, tunggu!"

kata seorang gadis dengan dress putih datang ke Sento dan mengejarnya. Sepertinya, dia menatap Sento dengan tatapan penuh perhatian.

"Dia belum mencoba masakanmu, jangan menyerah dulu."

Kata gadis itu pada Sento. Rambut pirangnya, mata birunya...Hm... Mungkin dia 'Latifa' yang selalu dibicarakan Kanie-teme dan Sento-san...

Nah, bukan urusanku... Aku memutuskan untuk bersandar di tembok dan berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang situasi ini.

"Terima kasih, Latifa-sama, tapi aku rasa, aku tidak akan menang melawanmu. Date, bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

Sento mengatakan itu dengan penuh kepahitan sebelum kaget dan menanyakan bagaimana Date bisa disini. Ya, dia mengatakannya itu dengan nada kaget campur datar, seperti bertemu dengan musuh.

"Aku hanya menemani Mashu untuk menghajar yakuza karena aku mau. Lagipula, aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara melepaskan kontrak perjanjian yang dibuat dua orang tua kita."

kata Date dengan nada yang sama datarnya terhadap Sento. Mereka sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu yang terdengar aneh bagiku. Nah, bukan urusanku...

Aku pun segera berjalan pergi dan menganggap urusan mereka tidak ada apa-apanya denganku. Karena, aku memang tidak berurusan dengan mereka dan aku melihat orang dari berbagai usia dan jenis kelamin berbahagia di taman itu.

Aku menjaga taman seiring waktu berjalan dan jam mengatakan pukul 9 malam. Aku segera pulang dan berjalan menuju rumahku, namun, aku menemukan seseorang yang aneh berdiri di depanku lagi dan menyeringai padaku dengan tatapan aneh.

Sementara itu aku menemukan seseorang yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Namun, aku tidak bisa melihat dimana dia berada. Aneh sekali... Beberapa hari ini, aku merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin saja aku hanya merasa aneh.

"Mashu..."

kata orang itu yang ada di depanku. Dia memakai baju formal berwarna abu-abu, celana formal berwarna hitam dan memakai kacamata juga berambut pirang dan bermata biru, dengan kacamata yang terpisah bagian tengahnya menggantung di depannya, ya dia adalah Kurusu Takaya.

"Bagaimana kalau..."

katanya sambil memberikan sekoper uang dengan isinya yang sejumlah 500.000 yen di depan mata serta sebuah tiket menuju sebuah tempat.

Aku kaget dan terbelakak dengan apa yang kulihat di depan mataku, sebuah tiket menuju rumah kedua orang tuaku dan uang yang sangat banyak? Aku tidak bisa percaya ini.

"Namun, kalau kau melindungi AmaBuri, kau akan kehilangan ini semua."

Aku tahu kalau terdapat kelicikan dibalik kata-katanya itu, aku tahu itu hanyalah ilusi, aku segera mengambil katanaku dan memotong koper itu berserta uang dan tiket yang tetsusun rapi di koper itu...

Brak...

Zraaassh...

Sesuai dengan dugaanku, itu hanyalah ilusi yang kudapat di depan mataku. Uang dan tiket itu berubah menjadi asap ketika aku menebasnya dengan katana, dengan cepat, aku menebas badan Kurusu.

Dia hanya tersenyum dengan mata yang tertutup sementara aku menebasnya dan tebasan hanya lewat seperti aku memotong hologram?

Bagaimana bisa? Dia memiliki berapa sihir sih?

"Hahahahahahahahaha... Bunuh aku kalau bisa, Mashu Ryuno... Kau tidak akan berhasil..."

Kurusu menghilang begitu aku menebasnya dengan katana untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu, seseorang memegang tanganku dari belakang.

"Mashu... Wo..."

Gadis itu mengatakannya dengan malu-malu sambil memeluk tanganku dengan eratnya. Namun, sepertinya dia mengatakan itu layaknya dia berbicara bahasa Mandarin...

Dari suara dan gaya bicaranya itu adalah Sylphy, gadis yang selalu memakai dress putih juga memiliki rambut yang berwarna pirang, hanya saja tidak terlihat karena hari sudah malam.

Tangannya memeluk tanganku hingga aku merasakan sesuatu yang empuk di tanganku. Namun, aku memutuskan untuk melupakan bagian itu.

"Sylphy, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Aku menanyakan hal itu dengan heran sambil menatap Sylphy. Sylphy hanya menatapku sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku... Mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Sylphy mengatakannya itu dengan nada bahasa jepang formal dan dia terlihat seperti mengkhawatirkanku? Ini baru...

"Entahlah aku merasa nyaman ketika aku... Disini..."

Dia sangat pemalu dan pipinya memerah, ini aneh. Biasanya dia sangat energetik dan sangat 'airhead', namun sekarang dia jadi sangat pemalu dan gagap berbicara.

Aneh, namun nyata, itulah yang terjadi sekarang, dan dia malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Eh... Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Dia hanya diam dan terus memelukku, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini. Namun, sepertinya ini adalah... Rahasyamay.."

Dia sangat malu-malu kali ini dan dia mengatakan bahasa hindi di ucapan terakhirnya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menanyakan pertanyaan ini dengan heran, namun dia kembali ke sifat sebelumnya, dan dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pyaar.."

Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah lain, dimana aku hanya melihatnya dengan heran.

Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang bermakna dibalik kata-katanya itu. Namun, aku tidak mengerti bahasa yang dia bicarakan.

Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahku tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Keesokannya, di taman, terdapat sebuah papan dengan tulisan, 'Sayembara sekali seumur hidup', dimana semua orang langsung kesana dan melihat.

Lalu, aku juga melihat itu dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor untuk memulai pekerjaanku.

-Kanie-

Aku sedang bernegosiasi dengan Date, yang merupakan tunangan dari Sento-san.

Kami sedang merencanakan sesuatu bersama dengan Latifa, namun Sento sengaja kami tidak beritahu tentang ini agar dia tidak marah atau semacamnya.

Dan, lebih buruknya lagi dua orang yang lain juga ada di tempat ini. Mereka memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan kasta mereka sebagai bangsawan.

Penampilan mereka juga menunjukkan hal yang serupa dengan pakaian mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminta ijin untuk mengadakan sayembara disekitar sini"

Seorang pria yang memakai pakaian bangsawan itu memegang janggutnya dan mengelusnya pelan sambil memberi usul tersebut.

"Anak kita bekerja disini, jadi kalau kita membuat sayembara itu, kita bisa mendapat uang yang cukup banyak karena jumlah penontonnya bisa melompat."

Kata isteri dari pria itu sambil mengipaskan mukanya dengan sebuah kipas dengan elegannya layaknya seorang isteri bangsawan.

"Apalagi, ini bisa memenuhi kuota tahunan dalam waktu yang singkat dengan permainan yang menantang ini, Kanie."

Kata Triken yang membujuk Kanie, Date juga mengangguk atas apa yang ia dengar.

"Hmmm... Akan menjadi hal yang sangat membantu apabila kita mengadakannya disini, namun apa yakin, Sento-san akan menerima ini?"

Latifa menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada kita semua yang ada disini dan membuat kita berpikir dengan keras.

Disatu sisi, Sento mungkin akan marah apabila orang mengetahui masalah ini.

Namun disisi yang lain ini semua akan menjadi magnet buat semua orang yang ada di kota ini agar dapat mengunjungi taman ini.

"Kau ada benarnya juga, Latifa-san, ada benarnya juga kau ini."

Date menghangatkan suasana dengan sebuah pernyataan pujian pada Latifa.

"Masalahnya di Sento-san, apakah dia mau atau tidak. Kalau dia setuju, sayembara bisa dilakukan."

"Itu bisa diurus belakangan, bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya disini, tawarannya sangat menggoda."

"Baiklah, asalkan nama Sento tidak terlalu rusak setelah ini, mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan lagi. Untuk sekarang, kita bisa menerima hal itu. Terima kasih atas tawaran dan kerja samanya."

Aku menutup rapat ini dengan perkataanku dan semuanya berdiri lalu saling berjabat tangan, lalu Date, dan dua orang berpakaian bangsawan itu pergi dari tempat ini.

"Kanie-kun... Jadi selama ini, kau..."

Kata seorang yang kaget melihatku dengan Triken dan Latifa, matanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

Dia hanya berdiri dengan bekunya dan melihat kami dengan kaget dan air mata yang menunjukkan ketidakmungkinan.

"Sento-san, sebentar."

-Sento-

Aku sedang mandi, sekarang saatnya aku mandi, karena panas dari luar sangat membunuhku.

Ahh... Leganya air disini, namun aku tidak mengatakannya, aku memang suka mandi 3 kali sehari.

Date... Dia telah datang dan ingin bertunangan denganku, namun, aslinya dia memang tidak mau.

Namun, aku berpikir kalau dia masih mau, karena aku adalah penjaga dari seorang putri kerajaan.

Secara otomatis, semua bangsawan berusaha untuk membuat anaknya menikah denganku atau Latifa.

Beberapa dari mereka membatalkan pertunangannya sejak beberapa saat yang berlalu dan hanya tersisa 50 anggota penembak elit yang ada Date sebagai ketuanya.

Katanya, Date tidak peduli masalah cinta, namun, dia dipaksakan untuk menjadi bersamaku. Tapi, mataku sudah tertuju pada Kanie-kun.

Akhirnya, kubuang pikiran yang menggangguku dan memutuskan untuk berdiri dan keluar dari bak mandi dimana aku duduk dan menikmati hangatnya air.

Setelah itu, membuka sesuatu yang ada di bagian tengah ujung bak itu, dan air masuk ke sebuah lubang yang tadinya ditutup oleh sarung itu.

Aku segera memakai pakaianku dan berjalan menuju ruang dimana Kanie-kun berada.

Namun, aku melihat ibu, ayah, dan Date berjalan dan melewatiku.

Mereka terlalu asik mengobrol dengan topik mereka, dan aku tidak tahu apa itu, setelah itu aku melihat pintu yang terbuka dan aku membukanya.

Aku melihat Kanie-kun, Latifa-san, dan Triken-san yang membicarakan sesuatu dan aku kaget.

"Kanie-kun..."

Kataku dengan kaget dan mata terbelakak sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4 - Persiapan Sayembara

Volume 1.4 – Persiapan

-Kanie-

"K-Kanie-kun..."

Sebuah suara menggema dari seorang gadis yang sangat familiar bagiku. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Sento-san yang matanya berair, wajahnya menunjukkan rasa malu dan sedih yang bersamaan, jika aku tidak salah lihat.

"Sento-san... Tenang dulu, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Kanie-sama ada maksudnya sendiri..."

Aku berusaha menenangkan dan menjelaskan situasinya pada Sento dan Latifa juga ikut menjelaskan semuanya. Walau demikian, sepertinya mata Sento tertuju pada sebuah surat yang ada di meja yang berada di belakangku. Dengan rasa kaget dan sedih terwujud di wajah cantiknya, dan akhirnya dia berjalan kepadaku dan...

SLAP!

Dia menamparku di pipi kiriku, dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya. Sedikit sakit, tapi rasanya terus ada hingga beberapa saat dan ketika aku menaruh tanganku di pipi kiriku, dia langsung berteriak setelah menamparku.

"KANIE-KUN BODOH!"

Teriaknya sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan aku, Tricen dan Latifa di tempat. Tricen hanya melihat ini semua dengan wajah yang agak sedih, begitu juga dengan Latifa. Aku tahu, surat itu hanyalah surat ijin untuk memakai sebagian kecil lapangan untuk acara sayembara.

Dan, aku berjanji pada Date dan membuat rencana pada Date untuk memenangkan sayembara itu. Itu kenapa aku terus latihan setiap malam dengan bimbingan Mashu-teme. Namun, sepertinya ada yang janggal dibalik surat itu.

Kenapa dia merasa seperti ini?

Itu yang kupertanyakan dalam sebuah gumaman, aku sendiri tidak tahu alasan dibalik kesedihannya itu. Itu sudah terjadi sejak Latifa memberiku makanan yang enak sekali. Kulihat dan kudengar dia juga memasak untukku, namun, sepertinya dia belum memberikan masakannya padaku.

"Tunggu! Surat ini?!"

Aku langsung membaca surat itu dengan paniknya dan melihat bahwa surat itu membuat Sento menangis karena isinya, bukan hanya memakai bagian Amaburi sebagai tempatnya, dan aku dipaksa mengikuti sayembara aneh itu.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat Sento marah...

Ada dibagian ketiga surat itu, yakni kalau aku kalah, aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Sento lagi... Amarahku pun memuncak seketika dan yang lain memerhatikanku dengan tatapan sedikit takut dan sedikit bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa biarkan itu!"

Aku mengatakan hal ini dengan nada yang sangat serius dan aku sangat menginginkan kemenangan ini, bukan karena aku ingin mendapatkan hati Sento! Tapi, untuk kemerdekaannya dalam mencintai seseorang! Walau dia dingin dan suka menembak dengan peluru rasa sakitnya itu, aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkan itu! Entah apa yang ada di hatiku ini yang tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

Ini sungguh aneh, aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku kan Kanie Seiya yang Agung! Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin aku akan kalah dalam sayembara menembak! Aku hanya benci kalah, itu kenapa aku mau menang!

"Oi, _Tsundere[1]_ , aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan! Sentomu itu kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Mashu-teme datang dan menyapaku dengan ucapan 'Tsundere'. Apa?! Tsundere? Aku tidak Tsundere kok! Aku kan Kanie Seiya yang Agung! Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, sekalipun badannya seperti Sento atau imutnya seperti Latifa!

Latifa yang ada disebelahku pun juga kaget bersama dengan Tricen dengan sebutan 'Tsundere' yang dikeluarkan oleh Mashu-teme dan membaca apa surat itu tulis, Latifa pun menutup mulutnya sebentar dengan kedua tangannya dan membukanya lagi setelah beberapa saat.

"Kanie-sama, dia hanya tidak menerima syarat ketiga kurasa, namun aku tidak tahu kenapa."

Latifa berusaha untuk menjelaskan sesuatu dengan nada lirih karena agak kaget dan aku tidak tahu kenapa Sento begitu marah kalau aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi. Aku pun juga tidak mengerti, Aku kan Kanie Seiya yang Agung! Pasti aku bisa tahu alasannya.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi mengurus promosi dulu sebentar ya..."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, Tricen."

Tricen pun segera pergi dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kantornya dan mengurus urusannya, yaitu mempromosikan AmaBuri ke seluruh Jepang agar banyak pengunjungnya. Sementara, aku sendiri sudah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

Di satu sisi, Sento marah padaku karena ini dan aku sepertinya merasa ada yang hilang. Tapi disisi lain, aku bisa mendapatkan banyak pengunjung dalam satu hari. Sepertinya, ini masalah yang lebih runit daripada krisis yang terjadi pada hari terakhir dimana jumlah pengunjung yang dibutuhkan sekitar 300-an.

"Ya sudah... Aku tahu alasannya, bung... Aku tahu... Namun, itu adalah sebuah masalah yang kau harus pecahkan sendiri sebagai 'Kanie Seiya yang Agung' yang kukenal disekolah..."

Mashu-teme hanya mengangkat tangannya dan melihat pada Latifa dengan tatapan datar, lalu dia berjalan lagi menuju depan taman, memastikan tidak ada kasus yang terjadi di depan, sepertinya... Sementara aku disini bersama Latifa bingung dan mencari cara agar aku memenangkan sayembara ini.

"Tak apa, Kanie-sama, pasti ada jalannya kok, sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku ketika aku sakit dulu."

Kata Latifa yang memaklumi apa yang menjadi beban mereka semua semenjak kedatangan Date, si penembak misterius yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan memberitahu kalau dia ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sento

"Omong-omong, _Daisuki_ , Kanie-sama."

Dia mengatakan itu sambil mencium pipi kiriku yang sempat ditampar oleh Sento dan setelah itu dia berjalan menuju ke ruangan yang adalah tempat dimana biasanya dia memasak makanan yang menurutku nomor satu di tempat hiburan ini.

Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk memenangkan sayembara aneh ini dan memerdekakan hati Sento untuk mencintai seseorang yang memang dia cintai, walau aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Entah laki-laki paling tampan atau atlit professional di sekolahku.

Perasaan apa ini? Ketika aku memikirkan Sento, jantungku berdebar-debar dan aku rasa aku ingin mengalahkan mereka semua dan selalu disebelahnya. Aku, Kanie Seiya yang Agung tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis!

Sadarlah, Kanie! Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis! Bahkan teman kerja yang sudah dekat sekalipun! Mengumpulkan pengunjung lebih penting daripada memikirkan cinta!

Tiba-tiba, Mashu datang dan membaca surat itu dengan santainya. Dia tampaknya sangat kalem dan teliti dalam membaca surat itu, seperti seorang dosen yang membaca skripsi mahasiswanya dan dia akhirnya menaruh kertas itu.

"Ini apa?"

Mashu-teme menanyakan pertanyaan itu dengan dinginnya dan dia pun menunjukkan kertas itu di depanku dengan santainya dan dia seperti setengah peduli terhadap hal ini, karena dia tidak terlibat dalam hal ini.

"Surat Sayembara yang dibuat oleh orang tua Sento-san. Katanya, keluarganya itu adalah keluarga penembak dan kalau ingin mencari calon anggota keluarganya yang baru harus memakai cara sayembara."

Aku mengatakan itu dengan nada tegas ke Mashu-teme dan dia pun hanya tersenyum santai dan berbalik lalu berjalan kebelakang dengan gaya yang sangat santai dan tidak memedulikan apapun, tatapan dingin santainya itu masih terpancar di wajahnya begitu dia memalingkan mukanya padaku.

"Hm... Pantas saja poster aneh itu ada di depan dan mengundang keramaian disana, ternyata ada sayembara..."

Katanya dengan santai sambil berjalan keluar ruangan dengan santainya seperti dia menganggap itu tidak ada apa-apa untuknya. Karena, dia hanya peduli menjaga taman ini dan kehidupan sehari-harinya di luar taman ini.

-Sento-

Kanie-kun bodoh... Mau saja menandatangani sebuah surat yang memisahkan aku dengannya dan aku saja belum mengucapkan kalau aku suka padanya. Ugh... Kuharap Kanie-kun mengetahui perasaanku... Aku menyukaimu, bodoh...

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dari seorang laki-laki, ketika aku menghadap kebelakang, aku melihat kalau laki-laki itu memakai baju layaknya seorang gelandangan dan memiliki rambut jingga yang khas membuat semua orang tahu siapa dirinya.

"Mashu-san, ada apa?"

Tanyaku dengan lirih sambil menghadap ke Mashu yang sedang berdiri di depanku, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia mendatangiku. Mashu jarang sekali didekati perempuan, hanya Sylphy yang mendekatinya belakangan ini.

"Sento-san, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

Katanya dengan nada rileks sambil berjalan melewatiku dan berhenti tepat beberapa senti di belakangku dan dia menaruh kedua tangannya di kantung sambil menghembuskan napasnya untuk sebentar dan segera mengatakan apa yang ia ingin katakan.

"Kanie-teme itu _Tsundere_... Percuma kau menyuruhnya mengakui perasaannya... Sisi sok agungnya itu akan menolak cinta yang dia rasakan padamu..."

Dia mengatakan itu dengan rileks sambil berjalan lagi melewati diriku tanpa mengucapkan sampai jumpa atau permisi layaknya orang lewat seperti angin yang hanya lewat namun bisa dirasakan oleh setiap orang yang dilewatinya.

"Kau harus membuat gerak gerikmu sendiri dan melakukannya hingga sisi sok agungnya itu hilang ketika ada kau..."

Katanya lagi dengan rileks sambil berjalan membelakangiku dan melewatiku begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sampai jumpa atau permisi. Dia memang begitu menurut banyak orang, di sekolah saja dia hanya tidur dan berjalan-jalan, kalau tidak salah dengar dari teman-temanku.

Kanie-kun bodoh... Kau tidak menyadari aku menyukaimu, bukan sebagai sekretaris pada bosnya, tapi sebagai perempuan pada seorang laki-laki pada umumnya.

Hah, bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini padanya, apalagi setelah aku menamparnya karena menandatangani surat yang mungkin saja memisahkanku darinya.

Diriku bodoh juga... Aku belum mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kanie-kun dan langsung berpikir kalau dia memilih untuk mengikuti sayembara itu.

Masalahnya, jika dia kalah. Aku tidak bisa melihat Kanie-kun lagi. Aku masih ingin disebelahnya, bersamanya...

Sepertinya Mashu-san benar, aku harus lebih agresif dalam mencuri hati Kanie-kun. Kalau tidak, Latifa-samalah yang menang. Walau aku bahagia melihatnya, tapi aku juga sedih melihat Kanie diambil gadis lain.

Mungkin aku bisa bertanya pada Date-san mengenai hal i... Tunggu? Date? Tidak, aku tidak mau bertanya pada pria yang hanya peduli pada pekerjaannya seperti dia.

Padahal, aku baru saja beberapa hari bertemu dengan Mashu-san yang hanya berkerja sebagai kepala keamanan lapangan di taman ini. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa lebih percaya padanya dibanding Date-san yang sering kutemui ketika kecil?

Mungkin, ini hanya kata hatiku saja, dan aku bingung kenapa aku bisa seperti ini dan aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada, yaitu, kamar mandi... Karena, tubuhku mulai kering lagi.

"Ano... Sento-san, kau sepertinya menyukai Kanie-sama ya?"

Sebuah suara lirih yang sangat familiar bagiku terdengar langsung menuju telingaku dan aku memalingkan wajahku kebelakang dan aku melihat Latifa yang berjalan menuju dengan tatapan penasaran wakau ditutupi dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Ya, Latifa-sama, aku menyukai Kanie-kun."

Kataku dengan pelan dan lirih, karena aku agak malu mengatakan itu dan aku tidak ingin melukai hati Latifa-sama. Ya, mau bagaimana, tapi membohonginya itu akan melukainya lebih lagi daripada aku membicarakan ini dengan jujur seadanya.

"Pantas saja kau menamparnya, Sento-san. Aku pasti akan melakukan hal itu juga kok kalau aku ada diposisi yang sama sepertinya."

Latifa mengatakan itu dengan penuh senyum dan keramahan seperti biasanya. Putri yang kujaga ini sepertinya memaklumi apa yang kupikirkan walau aku tidak tahu kebenarannya, tapi yang sudah pasti aku yakin kalau dia akan memaklumiku dan membiarkanku mencintai Kanie-kun.

"Ano, Latifa-sama..."

Aku mengatakan permintaanku dengan ragu-ragu, karena jujur, permintaanku berat, namun Latifa sepertinya mengetahui apa yang diminta oleh diriku ini dan justru tersenyum begitu dia mendengar permintaan aku, penjaganya.

"Kau boleh mencintai Kanie-sama kok, lagipula aku sudah berusia 24 tahun dan pastinya aneh kalau aku mendapatkan hati Kanie-sama kan? Aku hanya berterima kasih padanya karena aku sudah banyak ditolong oleh Kanie-sama. Tapi, aku tentu saja tidak akan mengalah padamu, Sento-san."

Latifa-sama mengatakan itu dengan polosnya dan dia masih tersenyum walau terkesan agak pahit di depan mataku. Dan, memang Latifa sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan rasa pahitnya dan memang sedikit orang yang tahu hal itu, termasuk aku.

Akhirnya, kami pun berjalan berdua menuju tempat dimana aku menemani Latifa seperti biasanya walau aku sendiri merasa ingin mandi di tempatku, karena badanku sudah terlalu kering dan aku tidak suka itu.

-Mashu-

Sepertinya sayembara aneh itu akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat dan aku sudah bertanya pada Kanie-teme beberapa saat yang lalu. Pantas saja ada papan sayembara yang terpasang di tempat ini. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ini terjadi dan seengaknya aku melihat Sento-san yang sedih.

Mungkin karena surat itu, yang isinya bisa saja memisahkan dua burung cinta yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi di taman ini. Ya, bagiku ini bukan masalah karena tidak ada apa-apanya denganku dan aku tidak terpilih untuk mengikuti ini.

Kanie-teme kan yang suka Sento, kenapa aku harus ikut?

Lagipula, nanti Sylphy akan cemburu kalau melihat hal ini. Karena, aku mencari tahu kata 'Pyaar' yang dia keluarkan dari bahasa Hindi dan artinya dia menyukaiku?

Apa? Oi, ini tidak lucu! Benar-benar tidak lucu sama sekali! Aku hanya fokus untuk meninju yakuza setiap hari dan menjaga taman ini, kenapa para dewa memberiku pacar? ITU TIDAK ADIL! Aku hanya ingin uang yang banyak! Bukan seorang gadis yang ada disebelahku.

Kuingat kata seseorang mengenai cinta omong-omong, katanya 'cinta datang secara kebetulan dan tanpa sebab dan bisa saja datang pada siapa saja.' Itulah katanya. Persetan dengan kata-katanya! Aku mana peduli dengan hal itu!

Aku bingung kenapa Sylphy menyukaiku... Aku bingung kenapa ini terjadi padaku, aku rasa tidak mungkin ini terjadi. Hmmm... Mungkin saja kata teman-temannya benar, dia mulai terlihat menyukai seseorang sejak kedatanganku. Dan sepertinya mereka menatapku seperti akulah orangnya.

Hey! Aku tidak akan pernah mencintai siapapun! Apalagi setelah dikhianati kedua Nee-chanku yamg asik saja di luar sana, meninggalkan aku disini. Bilang saja tiap malamnya kalian dijadikan boneka dan aku tidak bisa ikut campur akan hal ini.

Ya, mau apa lagi? Kalau dia suka aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menerimanya. Ya, mau tak mau aku harus menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Dia boleh juga sih, mirip Rika-nee-chan walau sifatnya agak aneh, ya mau apa dikata...

Aku pun menemukan Kanie-teme yang bingung di ruangan kerjanya dan matanya di depan laptop dengan musket modifikasinya yang ada di tempat itu. Disana terdapat beberapa komputer yang dimana salah satunya dipakai oleh Tricen untuk mengerjakan tugas 'Promosi'nya.

Di kedua sisi samping mereka terdapat lemari yang berisikan buku yang tersusun rapi dan di depan kursi Kanie terdapat sebuah monitor laptop yang terpasang di ujung kiri mejanya dan menghadap ke dirinya secara diagonal. Dia memegang dahinya sambil memikirkan sesuatu dengan penuh rasa frustasi dan kebingungan menghantui wajahnya.

Oi, Kanie-teme, kemana sisi sok agungmu itu? Kau selalu tertawa dengan sombong sambil mengatakan 'Aku adalah Kanie Seiya yang Agung!' setiap harinya, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar itu lagi sejak surat aneh itu. Hah, kawan kau ini kenapa?

Apakah kehilangan Sento jika seandainya kau kalah sayembara membuatmu segalau itu kah? Apa kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu? Aku sudah tahu, bung... Tidak perlu sok gagah dan mengatakan 'Tidak mungkin bagiku, Kanie Seiya yang Agung jatuh cinta bagi seorang gadis' dan bertingkah Tsundere...

"Oi, Kanie-teme, kau kenapa, bung?"

Tanyaku pada Kanie dengan santainya sambil melihatnya yang khawatir, dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kegalauan, ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat baru bagiku. Sejak ada Sento disekolah, aku semakin jarang saja melihat sisi agungnya itu.

Ditambah lagi, disebelahnya ada sebotol arak, aku pun segera mengambil arak itu dan meminumnya, aku memiliki daya tahan yang sangat tinggi terhadap minuman alkohol, jadi kuhabiskan saja. Kanie pun kaget dan berusaha menghalang aku untuk meminum arak itu.

"Ah... Lebih baik aku meminum ini daripada kau yang meminumnya, Kanie-teme... Kau ini seperti tidak ada harapan saja, teme..."

Setelah aku menghabiskannya, aku mengatakan itu kepada Kanie-teme dengan nada sombong, kali ini aku yang berubah menjadi Kanie Seiya yang agung, aku pun melihat senjata modifikasi buatanku yang akan dipakai oleh Kanie-teme nantinya.

Aku memang tahu alasan aku membuatnya karena aku bertanya pada semua staf yang ada di taman ini dan meminta keterangan dari mereka. Aku segera memegang pundak kawanku seperti seorang teman melakukannya pada teman.

"Oi, teme... Jangan pernah merasa putus asa sebelum kau mengikuti sayembara ini, bung..."

Aku mengatakannya seolah aku yang menjadi Kanie-teme sekarang, dan Kanie menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kegalauan yang mulai menghilang sedikit demi Aku tahu kau galau karena Sento Isuzu, gadis yang sempat menjadi populer karena masuk secara mendadak ke sekolah, hanya saja dimata para siswa, dia sudah diambil oleh Kanie-teme.

"Aku tahu kau memikirkan Sento-san kan? Hah... Jangan keluarkan sisi sok agungmu dan akui perasaanmu sebelum kau ditikung oleh seseorang, bung..."

Kataku dengan gaya Kanie-teme dan dia mengangguk saja, dia pun menatapku bingung dan rasanya dia ingin membicarkan sesuatu, dan aku pun melepaskan peganganku kepada Kanie dan aku menatapnya sebentar.

"Mashu-teme, aku memang menyukai Sento. Aku tidak berbohong tentang itu. Tapi, apakah mungkin dia akan menyukaiku kembali seperti aku-"

BUK

Aku pun memukul kepalanya karena dirinya yang sok agung itu mulai pesimis dan berusaha menyadarkan temanku yang satu ini.

"Oi! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Baka-teme, kau tahu kan kalau Sento pernah memasak untukmu, selalu ingin disebelahmu, bahkan bersedih karena akan berpisah denganmu jika kau kalah, apa itu kurang cukup baginya?"

Aku pun mengatakan itu dengan nada jengkel, karena dia terlalu pesimis akan perasaanya dengan Sento.

"Jangan anggap aku tidak bisa menganalisa situasi, aku sering melihatnya memikirkanmu, baka... Lagipula, sayembara aneh itu masih belum berlangsung, baka... Hah, mana Kanie Seiya yang Agung yang kukenal itu? Apa itu berubah menjadi Kanie Seiya si Pengecut? Tunjukkan pada para tentara tanpa perasaan itu kalau kaulah yang punya hatinya, baka-teme..."

Aku mengatakan itu dengan nada jengkel dan rasa semangat pada hati Kanie-teme sepertinya terpicu karena apa yang kukatakan, dia pun langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana dia menyimpan senapannya dan mengambil senapannya itu.

"Kau benar, Mashu-teme, ayo kita latihan di tempat yang terbuka begitu kita selesai mengurus taman ini."

Kata Kanie-teme dengan wajah yang cerah dan nada yang sesombong yang kukenal, sepertinya aku berhasil menamparnya dan mengubahnya kembali menjadi Kanie Seiya yang Agung. Kami pun berkerja di taman sampai malam hari dan kami pun bukannya pulang ke rumah, tapi ke tempat dimana kami biasanya berlatih.

Kali ini, Date menemani kita dalam latihan, karena aku dan Date sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang akan membuka mata Sento dan orang-orang Mapleland. Aku akan membuat dia mampu menembak dari jarak yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh 50 Elite, termasuk Date.

Beberapa tembakan kemudian, aku dan Date pun tersenyum dan merasa senang karena mampu membuat murid yang hebat dan pasti akan memenangkan sayembara dan hati Sento. Ya, kami pun tersenyum, dan kusadari ada seseorang yang mengintai kita bertiga.

"Siapa dia, Date-san?"

"Dia terlihat misterius, namun terasa familiar, tapi aku tidak tahu..."

Kami pun bingung dengan apa yang kami lihat dan Kanie-teme berhenti menembak begitu pelurunya habis, kita memberinya 100 peluru dan semuanya tertembak dalam hitungan menit, sekitar 5 menit mungkin. Ya, tapi aku tidak peduli, karena aku bisa membuat Kanie-teme menang.

"Oh ya, Kanie-teme, apa kau bisa bermain pedang?"

Aku menanyakan itu dengan nada penasaran, dan Kanie-teme yang masih memegang musketnya pun mengangguk dan dia tersenyum dengan sombongnya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN BAGIKU, KANIE SEIYA YANG AGUNG, TIDAK BISA BERMAIN PEDANG!"

Katanya dengan nada sombong yang sangat biasa kami dengar dan kami bertiga pun tertawa bersama di tengah dinginnya malam hari di sebuah padang rumput dekat istana dimana 'Latifa' berada menurut pendapat para staf yang ada ditaman bermain yang mulai naik nama ini.

Namun, ditengah tawa kami bertiga, sepertinya Date ingat akan sesuatu. Dia pun langsung berhenti tertawa dan,

"Oh ya, kau siap?"

Aku pun bingung dengan apa yang ditanyakannya, namun aku langsung mengerti. Dan, Kanie mengangguk tanda kalau dia siap untuk mengikuti sayembara itu dan Date langsung tersenyum.

"Aku bukanlah lawan yang mudah untukmu, sekalipun aku akan membuat diriku kalah."

Dia mengatakan itu dengan nada serius dibalik senyumnya itu, dan kami sudah tahu dan mengangguk.

-Sento-

Malam ini kudengar ratusan suara tembakan dan aku penasaran darimana suara ini dan aku memutuskan untuk membuka jendela dan melihat dari mana sumber suara yang keras ini. Ternyata, aku melihat Kanie-kun berlatih untuk menembak dari jarak jauh.

Aku berharap kalau Kanie-kun menembakkan peluru cinta ke hatiku suatu hari nanti, ya walau pun aku harus menunggu waktunya karena sifatnya yang sangat sombong itu.

"Kanie-kun..."

Lirihku sambil menatapnya dari kejauhan dan melihatnya seperti aku melihat seorang pangeran berkuda putih mendekatiku.

TBC


	6. Announcement

Mohon bersabar, ane tahu ane lama tidak menulis, maaf... Soalnya agak sibuk di dunia nyata dan ane baru bisa menulis lagi sekarang. Ane pasti selesaikan cerita ane.


End file.
